geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Infrared
Infrared is a 1.9/2.0 Hard Demon mega-collaboration hosted by TrusTa and verified and published by Giron. It is the first level of the Spectrum Series. The level is generally considered a Hard or Very Hard Demon. Gameplay * TrusTa: '''The level starts with a short cube section, followed by a short normal speed ship sequence that consists of only by clicking two yellow jump orbs inside gravity portals, then followed by a fairly hard cube section. The next game mode is a moderate wave segment, then the speed changes into slow as the player can see TrusTa's name. The speed changes back into normal. * '''Rob Buck: '''The next part is a very brief auto cube segment, then a ship sequence which involves straight flying. Next, the player enters a difficult cube segment. * '''ASonicMen: '''This is a difficult UFO segment, which requires precise timing. Afterward, the player enters a ship sequence in anti-gravity, which is another straight-flying segment. Then, the player enters a second UFO segment which consists of numerous gravity and size changes. * '''RealSoulDash: '''This is a very hard wave segment, due to the crucial timings, saw-blades, and mashing. The color scheme turns into blue. * '''Rockstr99: This part is a ball segment which consists of perceptive memorization. In addition, this part is actually very similar to Viprin's part in Supersonic and the ball segment in Fake A Doom. * ComplexX: Afterwards, the player enters a difficult but slow mini ship sequence. There is a Lenny face at the beginning of ComplexX's part. There are also some sudden speed changes. This is followed up by a wave segment. Then, the player enters a UFO segment with no sudden speed changes. * Megaman: '''The mirror changes, the color scheme turns into darker gray. Here, there is a moderately difficult ship sequence due to numerous fakes. The speed changes into the triple speed, then followed by a dual ship sequence. This is then followed by a very difficult segment consist of tricky timings and yellow jump rings. The color scheme in this part is red. * '''Oculus: '''A very hard wave sequence consisting of dual mode and gravity. Then Oculus' name can be seen before the wave mode ends. * '''Giron: This part is very similar to Loogiah's part in The Ultimate Phase. This part is a very difficult ship sequence with some yellow jump orbs, straight flying, and random gravity changes can be seen. The speed turns into slow, followed by Giron's name. * Randomus: '''This is a tight wave segment, consisting of many speed and size portals. * The last part is a ship sequence, as the player is greeted by a 'GG'. '''WARNING!!!: There is an invisible blockage at the end of the level, so the player must go UP or else he/she will crash at a very frustrating 98%. Then, the level ends. Trivia * The password for the level is 360420. * The level contains 19,528 objects. * Just like The Ultimate Phase, each part has a different color scheme: ** TrusTa: Darker Cyan ** Rob Buck: Purple/Violet ** ASonicMen: Magenta ** RealSoulDash: Blue ** Rockstr99: Violet ** ComplexX: Darker Cyan ** Megaman: Gray, then followed by Red ** Oculus: Green ** Giron: Black and Red ** Randomus: Aquamarine. The end is a black and blue color. * Megaman's part is the only part that has a direction change. ** In addition, his part was NOT actually built by him. * This is Giron's only mega-collaboration ever made. * This is the first level in the “Spectrum” series. The sequel to this level is called Ultraviolet and the third and final level is Gammaray. * In real life, infrared radiation (IR) is electromagnetic radiation (EMR) with longer wavelengths than those of visible light and is therefore generally invisible to the human eye (although IR at wavelengths up to 1050 NM from specially pulsed lasers can be seen by humans under certain conditions). It is sometimes called infrared light.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infrared Walkthrough .]] References Category:1.9 levels Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels